Kenway vs Cervantes
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: A mysterious pirate, on a ghost-like ship, roams the West Indies Seas, destroying any ship that gets in his way, and murdering all of their crew. Members of the Assassins navy have fallen victim to this madman. In desperation, Ah Tabai sends a letter to the one pirate who can stand against this murderer. The only question is, will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a story that came to me after playing thorough all of Soul Calibur IV, and Assassin's Creed IV. I figured that since Cervantes is supposed to be an "immortal" pirate, maybe he would have battled with the Assassin Pirate. This is my take on how that would go.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The West Indies Ghost Ship

Edward Kenway stares at the shoreline, of his old cove, and remembers the letter he received from Ah Tabai.

_Edward,_

_We know that you have only been in Europe for a year, by the time this letter gets to you, but we are in desperate need of your aid. A large ship roams the West Indies seas, sinking every ship that gets in its way. Members of our own Order have lost their lives at sea, running into this ship. No one has been able to sink this ship. It is clearly a pirate ship. We believe that the best way to stop a pirate, is with a pirate. Please Edward, come back here, and aid us in this battle. You are our final hope. Have the members of our Order in Europe watch you daughter, and come here._

_Ah Tabai_

Realizing that pirates were far from a dead breed, Edward gathered the members of his crew he could find, left Jenny with the Assassins in England, boarded the Jackdaw, and headed for the West Indies. Returning their would also give him the chance to finish some things he left undone when he left. So now, at the cove, he slowly brings the Jackdaw into the dock. Once there, he is greeted by Ah Tabai, and Adéwalé.

"Good to see you bredah." Adéwalé says.

"You too, Adé." Edward says, as they shake hands. "Nice robes."

The comment was on Adéwalé's custom Assassin uniform.

"Captain Kenway, are you a full Assassin?" Ah Tabai asks, as the two shake hands.

"Aye, and I'm proud of it."

"Good to hear."

"So, tell me about this dilemma of yours."

The three men began to walk to the manor, on the cove.

"It seemed to begin four months after you left," Ah Tabai started. "We began to notice that members of our navy were not reporting back, and many of which were never heard from again. There were some, terrified survivor's, and they told us that their ships were attacked by a large vessel. Their crews were killed, and they said it was miracle that they survived."

"That bad, huh? Do they have any idea what the name of the vessel is, or who the captain is?"

"That's where it gets strange." Adéwalé said.

"How so?"

"Captain Kenway, you're friend, Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch, he was slain at North Carolina, correct?"

"Aye, tragically he was. Why do you ask?"

"One of the survivors said that the ship had the name, 'The Queen Anne's Revenge' inscribed on the back." Adéwalé responded.

"What?! But, that's impossible, that ship would have been sunk at North Carolina."

"That's not all the survivor told us." Ah Tabai started. "He also talked about how he believed that what was holding the ship together, by black magic. Whether or not that exists, would depend on who you ask. One thing is for certain, however that ship is being held together, both the ship itself, and her crew, have to be stopped."

"And you think that I would be best for the job?"

Tabai nodded his head.

"Well, I'll first need my quartermaster. Where is Anne."

"Living in Kingston, for now," Adéwalé started. "But we don't have time to get her. Which is why, for this mission, I'll be going with you, serving as your quartermaster."

"Just like old times, Adé. Now, all we need is a larger crew, as I wasn't able to locate all of the members of my crew."

"We shall send some additional members of our Order with you." Ah Tabai stated. "You should rest here for the rest of the day, and tomorrow morning, you should head out. It may take you awhile to find that ship, but you must always be ready, for when you do."

"Aye. We shall rest here. For now, though, I want to see this place, again. I missed it here."

For the rest of the day, Edward walked around his old cove, revisiting its inhabitants, catching up on old times, and partying and drinking into the night. He would make sure that he wasn't up to late, and that he didn't drink too much, as tomorrow, he would have to head out, and slay whatever usurper that was captaining his old friend's ship.

* * *

**Since I wanted this to be an all action story, I didn't include Anne in this, because I knew that if I did, that I would be too tempted to include romance elements in the story.**


	2. Heading Out

**It has been a long time, I know. I had a lot of work to do, and I was out, away from my home for a long time. I'm back now though, and things have settled down. I'm ready to start writing again, and so, here's chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heading Out

"Edward," Adéwalé said. "are you ready to go?"

"Aye. Let's head out now." Edward said. He was dressed in his Pirate Captain Robes, With Golden Flintlock Pistols, and Pistol Swords. As the two men were about to walk up to the Jackdaw, Ah Tabai came calling for them.

"Captain Kenway," The Master Assassin called to them. "Before you go, two things. One, we have a gift for you. Your graduation present, so to speak." An Assassin accompanying Ah Tabai, handed Kenway a pair of simple swords, with a complex hilt. The hilts of the blades, were shaped in the form of an eagle's beak at the very bottom, and with the shape of wings to the right, and left. "These blades, were a design of our order, from many years ago. They were made famous, by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. They are lightweight, and very strong. They are usually only given to Master Assassins, like myself. But with this situation, you may need them."

Captain Kenway took the two swords, and sheathed them on his sides. "Thank you, Ah Tabai. You said there was one more thing?"

"Yes. As the head of the Assassin Order, here in the West Indies, I am responsible, for the safety of those Assassins who serve here. As such, I wish to accompany you on this hunt. If I die, then more than likely I will leave the responsibility of this branch of our order, to Adéwalé."

"Is this a request, or an order?"

"It may be my order to protect, but this is your ship, Captain Kenway. It is a request."

"Your request is granted. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes we will," Adéwalé started. "but the more time we spend here, the more dangerous the West Indies, become. Come on, let's go."

With the crew all aboard the Jackdaw, the ship left the cove, and started its hunt for the Ghost Queen Anne's Revenge.

* * *

**That chapter was short. I just posted it to let you guys know that I'm back. I'll have the next chapter up, within the next week.**


	3. Building a Crew

**Ready for a longer chapter? So am I.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Building a Crew

A week after leaving the cove, the Jackdaw dropped anchor in Havana. Her crew asked around the town, discretely, as not to draw any attention to a pirate crew. The most diplomatic of the crew, Ah Tabai went to the authorities in Havana, gave them a false name for their ship, and secured a temporary license for the crew, as Pirate Hunters. With how his last visit to Havana went, Edward kept himself hidden, to perfection, from the eyes of both the citizens, and authorities. He traveled to the local Assassin's Bureau, and spoke to the Bureau leader, Rhona Dinsmore.

"Ah, Captain Kenway," She started. "Good to see you again, brother. That is what you are now, correct?"

Edward smiled. "Aye, you would be correct."

"Very good. How can I help you?"

"It would seem as though, a "Ghost Pirate" has taken control of my friend, Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch's ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge. I, and my crew have come searching for as much information as we can find. I wish to know if you know anything."

"I knew something was wrong, when some of my portion of our navy's ships weren't returning."

"He sails in Spanish owned waters?"

"From time to time. The Bureau's in Kingston, and Nassau have also reported that they have been losing some ships in their portions of our navy, as well."

"What about Master Assassin, Opía Apito? Does she have any control of any portion of the navy?"

"She does. Her navy focuses on the protection of the smaller islands."

"So, this "Ghost Pirate" could basically anywhere, at any random time, in the West Indies?"

"Actually, there are some places where he spends more time than in others. I know that he comes here the least, but when he does come here, or around here, he makes his presence felt by everyone here. Although, I'm pretty sure that's how it is, with every place that he visits."

"Thank you, Rhona. This will help us out tremendously."

"Don't thank me yet, because I'm not done helping you. I've lost some good men, and Assassin's with incredibly bright futures, to this monster. I want to come with you, just me alone, to help you with this mission."

"Is that so? Alright, I'd be glad to have you on board my crew, for this one."

"The let's find this monster Kenway, this thief, who stole your friends ship, and lay both to rest."

"Gladly."

When the entire crew returned to the Jackdaw, the Assassin's talked in the Captain's Cabin, and decided to find Opía Apito, who would know where the Ghost Queen Anne's Revenge would be, apart from close to the major cities, in the West Indies.

At Grand Cayman…

Edward, Ah Tabai, Adéwalé, and Rhona, all set foot on the docks of Grand Cayman. Another ship, bearing the Assassin logo, was also docked at the Cayman. Opía Apito was waiting at the location of the tavern.

"Master Tabai," Apito started, bowing. "We are honored to be in your presence." To Edward surprise, Opía was not alone.

"It is good to see you again, Master Apito. I believe you have been expecting our arrival."

"Yes Master. We would like to join you in your mission to stop this murderous pirate."

"Very good. However, we request that you have someone take charge of your ship, as all Bureau leaders will be on the Jackdaw for the battle." Adéwalé stated.

"On that note," Opía started, looking at Edward. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Captain Kenway.

She and Edward shook hands. "You as well, Master Apito. Do you have any information on this pirate, or his crew?"

"Just this: The pirates name, is Cervantes De Leon. If there is a such thing as demons, this man is him. If we are to win this battle, we must be ready for anything at all. I captained a ship, under the control of my portion of our navy. That ship ran into his, and only I, and the three assassins you see with me, survived."

"We will avenge those under your care, who lost their lives, Opía." Rhona said.

"We won't if we stay here," Edward started. "Let's go."

The Assassin's all boarded the Jackdaw, with the small fleet no containing three ships, and plotted a course for Kingston.

At Kingston…

When the Jackdaw dropped anchor in Kingston, it was greeted by a city, with heavy damage. Smoke was found around the city, as buildings burned, with some being destroyed completely. There were many people who were either dying, or were lying on the floor, dead. Several ships were in complete heaps, or were burning to down. Edward, Adéwalé, and Ah Tabai, only left the Jackdaw, and headed straight for the bureau. They quickly found Antó.

"Master Tabai, Adéwalé, Captain Kenway. As you no doubt know, you've just walked into hell."

"Master Antó, what happened here?" Ah Tabai asked.

"That Ghost Pirate is what happened. He was passing by the entrance to the town. A ship that was docked here caught wind of his passing, and charged his ship. The brave crew was quickly slaughtered, and ship was destroyed. The Ghost Pirate's Ship sailed toward shore in Kingston, and was fired upon. Due to this, he turned his cannons first, on the prison portion of Kingston. He then turned toward the main portion of Kingston, resulting in the carnage you see right now."

"This is terrible." Adéwalé stated.

"Where is the rest of you bureau?" Ah Tabai asked.

"They have fanned out across the city. They are helping in whatever way they can, to restore order in this city."

"This ain't right." Captain Kenway stated.

"Very true Captain. This murderer needs to be stopped. I will send a ship to aid you in your mission. However, I cannot come with you."

"Is what I heard true Antó?" Ah Tabai asked. "Have you really taken ill?"

"You were not deceived, Master. I truly am very ill. If I accompanied you on this mission, I more than likely would not live to see its end."

"I hope that you recover soon. It would be a sad day for our order, if you did not make it."

"If I do not, at least I had a life worth living." Antó said, as he shook hands with Ah Tabai. "And also, a life that made a difference." Ah Tabai responded.

"I hope you make a full recovery, bredah." Adéwalé stated, as he shook hands with Antó.

"Here's to hoping that we see each other, at least one more time." Edward said, as he and Antó shook hands.

"Before you go, there is something you should know. I caught a glimpse of the back of the Ghost Pirate's ship, as he was leaving. There was a name on the back. It said 'The Adrian.' I hope that you catch him."

Before returning to their ship, the three Assassins assisted in helping several citizens in need. Once back on the Jackdaw, the fleet of five ships, with the addition of two ships in Antó's portion of the Assassin Navy, headed for their final destination, Nassau.

At Nassau…

Due to the fact that Nassau was still under heavy British control, Edward, and the rest of the Assassins on the Jackdaw, decided to send Ah Tabai, Rhona, only, on board one of the other ships in the fleet, to the shore of Nassau. Rhona boarded a ship from her portion of the Navy, and docked close to the shore. To her surprise, she found Upton Travers, the bureau leader, awaiting her. "Upton, good to see you again, old friend." She stated, bowing to her fellow Master Assassin.

"It has been sometime Rhona, I'm glad to see your still alive." Upton responded, bowing back to her.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"I've come to learn that he had it coming. He betrayed us, and our creed states that treason is punishable by death. It hurts, but I've come to terms with what he has done."

"That's good to hear. Enough about the past though. I assume you know why I am here."

"Yes. While I do not have any information that you might not know, I am ready to help you, however I can. Just tell me what you need."

"We need you to send a ship, from your portion of the Navy, to add to our fleet, of five ships. Even if you only send one ship, that is fine. You, will need to join myself, Ah Tabai, Adéwalé, Opía Apito, and Captain Edward Kenway, on board Kenway's ship, the Jackdaw."

"I wasn't aware Captain Kenway was back in the West Indies."

"He came back, specifically to aid us in this mission."

"Very well, let's get to it. I've lost some very good men, to this pirate, and I wish for justice to be served, for them."

"Come, get your ship ready, then have them join us twenty miles southwest of Nassau. Come back here when you give the orders."

Upton returned to Rhona within ten minutes, and the two Master Assassins boarded Rhona's ship, and returned to the fleet. After the rest of the Assassins greeted their brother, the Jackdaw, and the rest of this Assassin fleet, headed to the rendezvous point, waited for the last of their ships, and the fleet began to hunt for their target. And surprisingly, they were able to find the target, within a week's time. Now all that remained was the battle.

* * *

**There will be two more chapters in this story. One will be of the tale, of the ship battle. The next will be the boarding of the last ships standing. Now, whether that means that the Jackdaw will be boarded, or the Adrian will be boarded, you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Dread Captain's Obsession

**Well, it's been a long time. It's been about two years, and three more Assassin's Creed games have been released (for console), since Black Flag, but I'm at long last getting back to this story. I've written a long number of other stories, with some being better than others (Read them. Read them all. Don't question me. Don't question them. Just read them.) Still, I know that a number of people were really interested in this story, and for those of you, I'm sorry it took me this long, to get another chapter up.**

* * *

Dread Captain's Obsession

While Kenway, and the Assassins had prepared a fleet, ready to begin the hunt, their target was raising hell. Cervantes De Leon leads his ship, the newly christened Adrian, against yet another, lesser vessel. As he cut down another of his prey, those that remained realized that they were beaten, and dropped their weapons. Cervantes holsters his weapons, and then looks at the ships cabin. Above the door, a symbol was engraved into the wood. It was the very same symbol that had occupied his thoughts, for some time now, was carved into the wood. turns to his quartermaster. "Take them all in." He says. "I shall interrogate them all, myself this time, using my powers to get to the bottom of it, if I must."

"With all due respect captain," the quartermaster starts. "Will that work?"

"The one's that are too strong, they will lose their sanity. But at least one will surely be too weak to resist. Bring them to on board."

"Yes captain."

Members of the crew then bring the prisoners on deck, as Cervantes looks at the burning carcass of a ship before him. Once all of the prisoners are off of their vessel, he orders his own crew to sink it.

With the time that he had spent around the cursed sword Soul Edge, Cervantes learned more and more about how to toy with another beings mind. The symbol, and those associated by it which he had encountered, had to have been a part of some form of cult. He was determined to eradicate his thoughts, as the men he fought, that associated themselves with this symbol, had nearly killed his body, on several occasions. While cult members were usually loyal to a fault, and some men would go mad from Soul Edge's power, before revealing information, there was bound to be one prisoner who would talk, before he dies. Now, it was time for Cervantes to find out which one it was.

After watching the ship disappear completely beneath the seas, Cervantes turned, and glanced at each of his prisoners, probing their minds to find the one who is truly weakest. When he finally found him, he also realized that it was the youngest of the group. He steps up to him, pulls him up to his feet, and drags him away to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. "Sit down!" He says, as he tosses the prisoner into a chair. Looking down at the young man's belt, he realizes that these cultists also wear their symbol on their very belts, as well. "The symbol on you're belt. What does it represent?"

"I won't betray my brothers." The young man responds.

"Men stronger then you're pathetic self, foolishly believed they could withstand the mind bending powers of Soul Edge." He then bends down to one knee, in front of his prisoner. "They were wrong." He raises his hand, and a circle of red, and orange light spins on the palm of his hand, as he uses the powers he has absorbed from the legendary cursed sword. "You shall be no different."

The prisoner begins to sweat, as his face turns red, and his head instantly has a pounding headache. "W-what's happening to me?!"

"You could never comprehend it, even if you were to live longer than today. Suffice to say, when I have finished with you, you shall not be able to keep a single secret from me."

"P-PLEASE STOP! I- I... CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING! M-MERCY, PLEEEAAASE!"

"You wish for me to stop? Then tell me," With his hand still lit up, Cervantes grabs his prisoner, by the back of his head, wrenching it back. "WHAT DOES THE SYMBOL MEAN?!

The prisoner squirms, his body shaking, and loudly himself loudly groaning, from the extreme pain. Within two minutes, he can no longer hold his silence. "IT IS THE SYMBOL OF THE ASSASSIN ORDER!"

Cervantes releases his grip, moving his hand back in front of his prisoners face. "Continue."

"We are an ancient order, dedicated to fighting the Templars, and protecting the innocents, all from the shadows."

"Where are you located?" He increased the intensity of his powers, just to be sure, making the prisoner scream from the increased pain.

"A COVE... known as the Great Inagua... 15 miles south of here!" With his strength nearly completely sapped from him, the prisoner whimpers the final part of his speech. "N-now please... mercy."

Cervantes stopped using his powers, and then stood back up. He pulled out a dagger. "As you wish." He then stabs the prisoner in the heart, before the insanity can kick in. He steps back out of his cabin, as a couple of his crew go in, to dispose of the body. The rest of his crew have already killed the rest of their prisoners. Cervantes heads up to the helm of the ship, and speaks to his quartermaster. "Plot a course southbound. We're looking for a cove."

"Yes captain."

As the Adrian begins to sail, Cervantes speaks to himself. "The Assassins." He then cracks a sick smile. "Let's see just how good you all really are."

* * *

**Anyone who is not familiar with the Soul Calibur series, the Dread Captain is one of Cervantes's nicknames. For those who are, if mind altering is not an official power of Soul Edge, you have to figure that a blade called the Cursed Sword would have the power to fuck with peoples heads. Now, I must repeat apologies for taking literally years to get back to this. I'm not sure why it was this hard to think of more details, but I promise that the next chapter won't take anywhere near as long to upload.**


End file.
